Millennium City Adventures Wiki
Welcome to the Millennium City Adventures Wiki Millennium City Adventures is a repository of character data, world history, and gaming logs from a tabletop roleplaying game run by Christopher Midyette, using the the M&M 2nd. Edition rules. The current play group has been running since 2010. House Rules Skills Feats Powers Reputation Hero Points Cast New Sentinels -- Founder Bios New Sentinels- Roster Allies Villains Setting & Props Roundhouse Adventure Log Note that some of these may not be in sequential order - stories often overlap or develop over time. I've broken them up into these chapters for narrative ease. (still organizing this section - please feel free to add/revise/comment, including changing the chapter titles - we could use Al's covers titles for ex.) A Night at the Museum - a bunch of stuff I missed, such as - Thermonator? - Concert/Devil Ray kidnaps ... - ? - Calamity Jane - Talos Saturday In the Park Steppin' Into The Twilight Zone The Mysterious Island Hybrids vs. Aryan Alliance Wiccan Wedding Return of the Injustice League/ The Alchemist Invasion of the Bodysnatchers Back to the Future Captain Victory (weaves across several other chapters) Ongoing Plot & Issues Hot Issues 1. The most pressing is the Vincenzo storyline since we're currently caught up in it in Chicago. I believe we are in the middle of a fight in the amp lab. Dr. BadVibes is dead, Stone is a 20ft tall giant, and the Bokor has animated 20+ corpses. The overall story involves Vinnie Vincenzo and his push for power, using Bretorkian tech and magic. He is allied with a powerful Bokor and probably has the soul of his father (Alphonse) trapped, using it for power. The Bokor also has a source of power he's tapped (a fallen angel?). Scarab is tied up in all this as well as his father, Lonnie - who has returned from the dead with the power of a Loa Baron (and Scorpion's black gun). We have an understanding with Simbi, a loa, and are also allied with Star Knight, Crusader & the new Dynamo. Remains to be seen if we will be forced into a deal with the Carluccis and Lady Dire. 2. Netherine & her impending invasion of Earth. Further complicated by her alliance with The Shogun. We discussed contacting Mariner to get more info on Netherine (originally an Atlantean sorceress) - not sure that ever happened. 3. Kings in Yellow: still need to deal with them. 4. Black Chapter (is Enigma still around?). Currently being investigated by Captain Victory & Lieutenant Liberty, Hope, and Jack Savage but we may be called in. 5. The ZeroMen. Athena has a direct interest in this because of the technology stolen from her father. Our confrontation with 'bosses' didn't go very well last time - alliance of Intercrime, StarKahn II, Mary Death, Jester (?). Who else is involved? 6. Nightveil (Sybil). Clearly a big deal to Athena currently. Warm Issues 1. Blackstar. I don't think this needs any explanation. 2. Preventing the apocalypse - specifically, the dark future we visited. Many aspects to this but the big, eventual threat are 'The Graven' (Daimon). 3. The Alchemist (Carmine Fiorelli) is still running around. Possibly now with his mother. 4. Samaritan's family life 5. Templar's 'knights' - Crusader + ? 6. Rogue's proposed 'fix'/modification for hybrids. waiting on response from Triclops? 7. The New Sentinel's sponsorship by Creed 8. Lucian Creed's 'problem' with Solomon 9. Crowley's attempted road to redemption (this may be a 'cool' issue) 10. Alistair Blackwell. He will be doing a performance in MC. Probably a dangerous stunt that will spiral out of control. 11. The scarab gem. Currently warded & hidden (by Memento & Rogue) but I can't remember where :) 12. Templar's past 13. rebuilding of Aegis under Jack Savage's direction. not sure if there's anything for us to do on that. 14. saving the earth: cloudbusting machine (Evelyn & Creed) & soylent blue (Rogue) 15. Demantha Demaria & Donovan (in clone body). What is their status? And they're having a baby! (more fun for Samaritan) 16. Jamie's return as a super (Dynamo). -Lost powers due to something Miranda did? 17 . Bulleteer Station 18. sealed Ladder - hopefully we won't need to unseal it in the near future. 19. forge/anvil - currently locked up & hidden in Ladder facility. 20. big mystic stuff. We're not directly involved yet but Eldritch has been involved in some big things. Also, someone is looting the Godlands 21. Memento is forming a kind of 2nd tier mystic coalition to deal with things while the major powers are off-world: Memento, Esme, Shafira, Paladin, James Dean, Ghostworks, Dame Demaria, Monte, Gwynfallon... 'Cool Issues - probably require no action on our part at this time. ' 1. Thunderboy 2. Eshal 3. Nathan Atom - recovered? 4. Miracle Man. was working for Aegis. what is current status? 5. Zora (Maria Diego). Did she go to Aegis as well? 6. Cold Snap Killer (Brutalis). Did he escap from Bald Mountain? 7. Knightmare Last active member of Injustice gang, rejuventated by Nepheron. 8. The Manchurian 9. The Last Incubite 10. Thomas's powers (Templar's associate) 11. Kitara Yushiba - and what happened to master K'wan Makara? 12. Cosmic Mind (Mina Cosmova, now Colleen O'Connor) Latest activity Category:Browse